


Beginning of an Addiction

by minyoonmin_97



Series: Tharntype ~ deleted scenes [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: 2nd time, Brat, Denial, I Don't Even Know, Love, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance, TharnType, kinda ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonmin_97/pseuds/minyoonmin_97
Summary: We all know how Tharn and Type's first time went but how did they end up having this sex friend relationship ?
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: Tharntype ~ deleted scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Beginning of an Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first creation here, I hope you guys will like it ! 
> 
> Also, I just want to add that I only watch the series. I know that it's based on a book but since it has not been released in English yet I couldn't read it.  
> So if, in this series that I intend to do, there's any resemblance with a scene from the original book, please know that it wasn't my intention at all !
> 
> XOXO

_“It’s only a one time thing.”_

That’s what he said to Tharn when he asked for it. And he meant it. With every fiber of his being. He wanted Tharn to understand that. He repaid his debt, Type didn’t owed him anything anymore.

So why did he want to do it again ? Tharn warned him that usually people ask for a second time when he slept with them. He didn’t need to think about the exact number of them. The worst part was seeing Tharn so smug while saying this.

Type didn’t want to believe him ; he wanted to prove him wrong. What would he know about Type’s wants and needs, huh ? He’s not like any of his exes who were craving his touches and the things he could do to them. Type just had a little taste of it and he had swear it would be the only time.

So why was he sitting on the bench instead of playing with the others on the field ? Techno put him there for the sole reason that he “missed” two easy goals just because he wasn’t concentrated enough on the game. Bullshit if you ask him. Their goalkeeper was just being too good that day. It’s definitely not because he was still feeling a light pang in his lower back which made him think of the things Tharn did to him that first and only time. No, definitely not.

Type prefers to get his things, leave the field since he’s not useful anyway and go back to his the dorm. Hopefully Tharn is not back from his classes or rehearsals or whatever he’s up to and he can have the place all to himself. To think.

When he enters the room, it’s thankfully empty. He gets out of his football gear and steps directly in the shower. The only problem with this is that as soon as he hops into it, his memories bring him back to when Tharn pushed him against the same wall he’s staring at. Is he ever gonna get any of his peace back ? He steps out of the unholy stall without having calmed his mind at all. What he needs is a nap, it’s the only way for him to stop these thoughts.

When he woke up an hour later, he took a minute or two for Type to remember that he was just napping and that he still needed to eat dinner. He hears noises coming from the bathroom and assumes that his stupid roommate must have come back while he was sleeping. He’s got two choices now : either go back to “sleep” and ignore him back into the room or face him and ask him for another time. Which huh he doesn’t want to but he knows Tharn enough to know that the asshole wouldn’t do anything without Type asking for it.

The water stops running in the other room and Type knows that he only have a few minutes to make his decision. He turns and tosses in his bed and before he knows it the door opens and there he is : the asshole. The sexy asshole. Droplets of water are falling from his wet hair and down on his torso and his white tank top is sticking on some parts of it. It’s partially sheer and it almost make Type drool.

He quickly looks away when Tharn give him a knowing smile. What is he so smug about ? Will he take Type by surprise and try something tonight too ? When Type specifically told him it was gonna be a one time thing ? He would like that actually…

“Why are you staring at me ?

\- Who’s staring ? Your ego is too much…

\- Just thought you wanted to ask something.

\- Now that you’re mentioning it… I do have a question.

\- Go on, you know I’ll answer anything.

\- Did all your exes really… Begged for more ?

\- Why are so curious all of sudden ?

\- Just wanted to do the conversation, put that smirk away.”

Tharn, who was leaning against the door, decides that apparently Type’s bed was a better location for this conversation. He sits on it, really too close for Type’s sake but it’s not like the asshole will listen anyway.

“Well… To answer your question yes, they all did. But I understand that you’re different and you already said it was a one time thing so even though I would really like to do it again, I’m willing to respect your boundaries.”

“ _Really want to do it again._ ” “ _Willing to respect your boundaries._ ” “ _A. One. Time. Thing._ ” Type did say that.

The asshole’s not going to let him go that easily. Type understands that it’s all on him. Whether or not they continue this… Thing they started last night, Tharn will not take the first step, he made his intentions clear now it’s Type choice.

Without really thinking much more about it, he gets out from beneath his comforter and brings Tharn’s face closer to his. Since they were already so close, they’re quickly kissing. The kiss is a bit messy at first but it’s confirmation enough for Tharn. They are both on the same page. He wastes no time climbing over Type’s body, throwing the comforter away in the process.

Type lays back and let Tharn roam his hands on his body. He needs one hand to support himself and not fall on Type but the other one is already caressing his waist over the light shirt he put on for his nap.Type can already feel it ; the same heat that took over is body the first time. The very same need to moan and groan once he feels Tharn’s hands directly on his body. He takes off his top and starts working on Tharn’s own shirt.

“Eager ?

\- Shut the hell up or I’m stopping this.

\- Yes sir.

\- Ugh.”

Thank God Tharn starts working his magic with his tongue instead of saying nonsense. First on his neck and then he goes lower and lower until he reaches Type’s briefs without never losing eye contact with Type. Was he making sure Type was not backing away from this ? It’ll froze in hell before he stops Tharn. To make things real clear, he bucks his hips towards the other’s hands which apparently pleases the other.

Type throws his head backward and closes his eyes letting his other senses taking over. Especially the touch. His own hands glide over Tharn’s back even though he still has his annoying shirt on. He can feel the heat through the material but he wanted to feel the skin, scratch it and lick it.

Where the hell were these thoughts coming from ? And why do they not annoy him that much ? Whatever he thinks and focuses back on the hot tongue that invaded his mouth. He can finally finish what he started earlier and finally takes Tharn’s shirt off completely.

What a fine piece of art. How can he be so ripped while not properly working out ? That’s an mystery… That doesn’t need to be solved right now. He strokes the fine torso and moans when Tharn grinds on him who has to kiss him to muffle the noises. He slowly grinds a few more times before Type backs away.

“Can you actually get to work before I die of old age ? If you’re not able to see it, I’m already hard enough thanks to you.”

Before Type can add anything, Tharn gets up from the bed. Did he..? Did he actually said..?

“What are you doing ? Don’t worry, says Tharn with the same smugness in the voice. If you want me to continue this, I need some… Things to not hurt you. But you know that by now, right ?”

Tharn goes to his bedside table to pick up his strawberry flavoured lube and condoms. Type swallows his saliva and gets even more comfortable on his bed. Tharn stops a moment to watch the boy sprawled in front of him. Type feels a bit exposed and hot in some places. He was about to say something when Tharn climb back on him.

“You don’t know how beautiful you are, right now.

\- Just get on with it, or are you gonna make me wait until tomorrow morning ?

\- Right away.”

He finally stops talking and gets his and Type’s briefs off leaving them stark naked. Tharn’s hands trail back on Type’s body up until where Type needed them long ago. Tharn slowly start to stroke him while kissing his collarbones and his neck. He finally opens the bottle of lube and poor it on his fingers. Type is too entranced by what Tharn’s tongue is doing to his nipples to pay attention to it though. It’s only when they brush his hole that he opens his eyes. Tharn’s were already on him, watching each and every of his reactions : from the frown between his eyes disappearing as pleasure takes over the discomfort of the penetration. The first finger is always weird but also the better, apart from Tharn’s dick itself.

It’s already been a few days since their first time so he’s quite tight but it’s still as good as the first time. Tharn continues the exploration of his body and inserts another finger that makes Type moan loudly. Tharn shush him real quick by kissing him again. Right, they can’t make too much noise because of their stupid neighbors. Shitty neighbors. Can’t they just… Go away or something ?

The third finger makes him closes his eyes back, Tharn was prepping him so thoroughly it’s almost making him cry. Why can’t he just get on with it ? Why can’t he just get on with it ? Go to the next step ? Why can’t he just let go off his freaking control for one night ?

“Thaaarn… whines Type.

\- Yes baby ?

\- I want….”

He can’t say it.

“Yes ? Tell me. What do you want ?

\- I want…

\- Tell me Type. You know I won’t hesitate to give it to you.

\- I want… I want you to fuck me ! Here ! Happy ?

\- Everything you want.”

He lubes himself up and finally, finally start to penetrate him. Slowly, oh so slowly but oh so good ! It’s so good that he can’t help but hand onto Tharn’s back who hooks Type’s thighs on his waist to have a better angle which makes Type lose himself even more. One of his hands leaves Tharn’s back and go to caress his right cheek.

He lifts himself up and kisses Tharn again. A sweet kiss, not like the first one. He doesn’t why but he feels the need to reassure Tharn so that he knows for sure that this, right now, this is what he really need and wants. He may not be able to say with words but he expects his actions to say it for himself.

It seems to trigger something in Tharn because as soon as the kiss stops, the thrusts become harder and rougher and yes ! That’s it !

“Harder Tharn !

\- Sure you can handle it ?

\- I know I can handle you.

\- You sure can. Don’t come at me later when it hurts.

\- How about you make me come first ?

\- You asked for it.”

Tharn repositions Type a bit and that changes everything since he falls dead on his prostate.

“Right here !

\- Shh Type, I know baby, I got you.”

Type’s whole body shivers over the words whispered directly in his ear. Tharn continues to pound him up until Type’s body freezes entirely. It feels like he was on a cliff and the other boy just pushed him off of it.

He puts his hands over his mouth to muffle as much noise as he can while he cums between their stomachs. It takes a few more thrusts for Tharn to follow him and at this point Type’s hole became quite sensitive. When they both get down from their high, Tharn rolls over so he doesn’t crush Type underneath him.

He removes the condom, tie it and throw it next to the bed. He’ll take care of it later, first he wants to bask in the sweet afterglow. To his surprise, Type cuddles him. He actually cuddles, like properly putting his arm around him. Tharn wastes no time wrapping his arms around the warm body. Who knows how long Type will be in this mood with him ?

“So…

\- Yes ?

\- What does this mean ? Is it still a one time thing ?

\- Since it happened twice already I wouldn’t say a “one time thing”.

\- A recurrent thing, then ? Adds a hopeful Tharn.

\- Hmm. I guess you can say that.”

That just makes Tharn tighten his grip on the other boy.

“And I don’t want to hear any smug comment or I’m stopping this.

\- I’ll just enjoy this silently, then.”

Tharn can thanks whatever sexual capacities that landed him this little miracle in his life. Now, the only question is : how long will it lasts ?


End file.
